Hand-held tools or devices that can perform multiple functions are not new.
One category of such devices is multi-tools, i.e., pliers in combination with multiple folding tools, such as knife blades, screwdrivers, bottle cap and can openers, and the like. The TOUGH™ tool multi-tool pliers by Imperial Schrade Corp. (disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,002) and the PST™ multi-tool by Leatherman Tool Group, Inc. (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,272) are representative of the state of the multi-tool art. While quite suitable for the functions that they are designed to perform, these types of tools do not provide sufficient flexibility to integrate non-tool accessories.
Another category of devices known in the art comprises wrist-worn devices that include multiple functions, such as a digital watch, an electronic compass, a barometer, an altimeter, or the like. The Vetor™ wrist-top computer by Suunto (see http:/lwww.suuntousa.com) and the model ATC1200-1V Forester wrist-top computer by Casio (see http://www.casio.com) are representative of the state of the art in this field. The wrist-worn devices of the prior art are deficient in that they do not provide sufficient flexibility to offer electronic functions in combination with other useful devices, such as tools or accessories. In addition, operation of the wrist-worn electronic devices of the prior art is complicated, requiring reliance on a printed manual to access and/or use many of their features.
There have been some efforts in the prior art to provide products that combine some of the functions of a multi-tool with other devices. McIntosh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,376, is an example of such efforts. McIntosh discloses a multipurpose pocket knife/light that includes folding tools, a flashlight, a mechanical compass, a temperature gage, a whistle, and a storage compartment. McIntosh is deficient in that its design cannot accommodate a wide variety of combinations and configurations of devices, it is not particularly attractive, and has no electronic device capabilities.